The present invention relates generally to a ceiling fan, and more particularly to a double-segmented support for the ceiling fan blades.
The conventional ceiling fan is generally made in quantity by molding and punching for lowering the production cost and even at the expense of the product precision. In addition, the conventional ceiling fan is suspended by means of one suspension rod such that the fan blades are mounted on a blade support 30 in a fixed manner, as shown in FIG. 1. As a result, when the fan blades of the conventional ceiling fan is in operation, the main body of the ceiling fan is caused to vibrate excessively. Such an excessive vibration of the ceiling fan can be further aggravated by an improper balance of the size and the weight of the fan blades. A ceiling fan which vibrates excessively in operation is no doubt a safety hazard.